


Breaking Point

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Based in the first au of cursed child, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Letter scorpius sends to draco, Soft Scorpius, sad scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: After being ignored by his best friend for the past two week, Scorpius has reached his breaking point. He needs to open up to someone about how he’s feeling and there’s only one person he can think of. His dad





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever oneshot so I am terrified to post this. Hopefully you enjoy and please let me know what you think of it.

Scorpius had had enough. Ever since Albus told him they would be better off without each other, he hadn’t been the same. Every night he lay crying in his bed wondering what he had done to make Albus not want to talk to him. What he had done to change what they had. But he could never come to a clear answer. The glimmer of hope he had as his eyes connected with Albus’ on the staircase was so quickly pulled from his reach as Albus turned once again walking the other way. Scorpius couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to open up to someone. He couldn’t keep crying himself to sleep every night hoping the next day would be the day he would get his best friend back. As he sat in his bed not knowing or caring what hour of the night it was, Scorpius pulled out his quill, a spare piece of parchment and his wand. He casted lumos and placed his wand in his mouth to keep his hands free. There was only one person he could open up to since Albus now seemed to ignore his existence. His dad. His dad was the only one he had left and at that the connection with his dad had been quite strained ever since his mum passed away. They both felt it hard to open up but Scorpius had to do this. He couldn’t keep this to himself. It was making him miserable and he didn’t want that. So he started to write. 

17/09/2020

_Hi dad,  
I know you probably weren’t expecting a letter so soon after seeing me but I needed to get this out. Everything has been completely different ever since Albus got out of the hospital wing. He told me we would be better off without each other and that we couldn’t be friends anymore. I have no idea why and I’ve tried so hard to talk to him but every time he sees me he walks the other way. Even our timetables have changed so that we’re not in the same classes anymore. I don’t want to assume but I think Mr Potter might of had a say in that. I don’t know what else to do dad. I’ve been crying myself to sleep every night wondering what I have done wrong. Am I not good enough for him anymore? I feel terrible and everything was just building up inside me and tonight I reached my breaking point. I’ve been in bed crying for the past 3 hours and I don’t know what else to do. I hope you don’t mind me writing to you but I needed to get this out. Please reply as soon as you can because I really need someone to talk to.  
I love you dad  
From  
Scorpius.___

_ __ _

Scorpius folded the letter, put it in an envelope, addressed it to his dad and placed it under his pillow ready to send it off in the morning. Scorpius lay down on his pillow, closed his eyes to try and get a few hours sleep. As he fell asleep he hoped that this letter would be a start of gaining back his friendship with Albus.

_ __ _


End file.
